Kanarazu Yomigaeru
by JeichanHaka
Summary: Year 2015, 10 years since L's death and 5 years since Light's, everything is back to being mundane and normal, that is until Matsuda receives a letter from a new Kira who has a bloodthirsty vendetta against the original Kira and is hell bent on vengence.
1. Chapter 1

Kanarazu Yomigaeru

Prologue:

"The day Justice died, so too did Love."

Stoic blue eyes stared as the Shinigami turned to ash, the words silenced by the heavy wind and rain billowing past the rooftop. Cold loathing beyond hatred reflected in the rigidity of the human's pale face, while the eyes remained deadened of emotion. Perhaps the Shinigami felt regret or betrayal, realized finally the truly horrendous terror of the human spirit - realized the depths to which humans would sink for their ends.

But that no longer mattered, the Shinigami was dead. Killed by love for love. Dying as a penance for saving the human's life only to realize the beloved human had set it all up. Perhaps instead the Shinigami didn't feel regret but the blissful contentment of sacrificing everything for one's most cherished person - the form of love only few discovered breathed within them.

That too no longer mattered.

Cold eyes watched as the ash blew away within seconds, scattered through the sky by the storm; the rain drenched cityscape welcoming the vanishing remains of the Shinigami.

"Just wait. I'll show you the face of my ideal world." The pale-skinned human sneered and watched the city streets below as the tiny specks of humans hustled about, oblivious to all but their own unhappiness. A dark pall had fallen over the world, and by the time people realized what they sensed, it'd be over.

Not that it would matter.

Not when the hunted and hunter both became the hunted, and the world holding human life rotted back into the nothingness from whence it was born. Ushering in an era of darkness that would never cease.

"What will happen to your sheep now, Kira? Those who view unflinchingly the deaths of those unclean around them, accepting the shrinking of their flock without realizing they too will die to whet their master's appetite once the undesirables are weeded out….They don't call it a harvest for nothing."

Thin lips sneered as an incisor cut through the pinkish plush; a drop of blood welled up from the wound and slid down the chin, the rich crimson on the pale skin shadowed by the stormy night. One slender finger wiped the drop up as the opposite hand picked up the black notebook laid on the concrete roof and flipped it open.

Using the blood as ink, the slender finger spelled out one name on the first pristine page, a name soon highlighted by the full moon breaking through the clouds.

_Sayu Yagami_

"Kira, what can you do now?" The pale human laughed and closed the death note, placing it beneath the coal black shirt clothing her slender form. Raven hair violently arrayed framed the soft-to-the-touch yet cold-hearted cheeks, and shadow dressed the rest of the human's body bestowing a ghostly feel to the white flesh clad in raven garb. "You're dead and can no longer change anything. Just bask in the oblivion of nothingness."

0

Year 2015

Matsuda felt cold, numb as he gave his condolences Sachiko Yagami, after kneeling and praying before Sayu's coffin. The recent death of the young woman was a tragedy to a family that seemed plagued by bad luck; not that the death by heart attack of the twenty-three year old Sayu was luck….

On the front seat of his patrol car lay the manila envelope he'd received in the mail that morning, and within that envelope five sheets of lined paper silently waited his perusal. Five sheets filled with names, times, places - details of deaths that both had happened already and still remained to occur.

He did not need to think about it. He knew. Those were death note sheets. Someone had mailed them to him as a game or a challenge, along with a note addressed to 'the current L' and written in a language he did not know. It chilled him, when he'd first seen those sheets and realized what they were - the blood in his veins burned when he'd noticed Sayu's name, written in dried blood, on one of those sheets.

Kira had returned, but not as an idealist executing criminals, but someone much worse. None of the names written was the name of a criminal or suspect, but rather seemed like the names of innocent people. Random innocent people.

'_Damn it….' _Matsuda got back into his patrol car, only barely refraining from slamming the door. He side-glanced at the hateful envelope before turning the ignition key and backing onto the road; those remaining from the original Kira taskforce had to see this, as did the 'current L.' _'How does this Kira even know Near isn't the original L? And why Sayu…?'_

"Why the hell can't Shinigami stay in their own world? I've had it with death notes…."


	2. Chapter 2

Kanarazu Yomigaeru

Near gazed at his card castle unseeingly as he twirled a strand of his blond hair in his fingers. Thoughts swirled through his mind unceasingly ever since Aizawa and Matsuda had contacted him earlier that day with talk of a new Kira. He'd been ready to dismiss it as them being hoodwinked by a prank, and if it'd only been Matsuda informing him he would have, but upon seeing the note that the agitated officers had scanned and emailed him, his disbelief vanished.

Had the officers been able to read it, they would have paled and almost died of fear - ingenuously placed within the note were the names of the taskforce members who still lived, their names written in a foreign language based on the meaning of the kanji rather than pronunciation. Signifying that the sender knew how to write their names and thus could kill them at leisure. Worse, especially encoded using numbers to signify the letters, his own name appeared in the note.

'_This Kira is toying with us, like a cat with a mouse.' _Near glanced at the printout copies of the note and the death note sheets that he'd placed beside him. He did not know yet how to proceed - he could not grasp this Kira's motive for contacting the taskforce or addressing the note to him. His stomach twisted at the thought, but if this Kira had remained silent none of them would have known of his existence until a mistake was made. _'According to this Kira, he's been killing silently for three years….making sure none of the deaths were heart attacks. Nor were there any focus on making them all criminals, in fact I suspect none of them are….'_

He twirled his hair through his fingers furiously, face a mask that hid his frustration at his ineptitude. If this Kira was telling the truth and had caused nearly every death in Japan for the past two years, with none of those deaths being heart attacks, then he should have caught on to that abnormality. For a whole country to not have a single death from heart attack for two years, perhaps longer, was absurd and should have piqued his curiosity. It was his failure that he did not realize until now the existence of this new Kira.

The possibility of this Kira outright lying in the note did occur to him, but other than for affecting intense terror there was no motive for such a lie. Revealing that the sender knew all of their names, and most probably their faces too, was a much more terrifying action. After all, the number of the victims of this Kira's game was still less than the amount Light had killed when he was Kira.

'_First thing to do is to go to Japan. Catching this Kira will require more skill than with Cheap Kira and a different kind of finesse than when dealing with Light. Light's motive as Kira was clear - to be a god and purge the world. He wanted to be known, however this current Kira….'if you take any action to inform the public….you all will be killed'' _Near's eyes narrowed slightly as he read the threat again silently. _'…he seems to not want the public to find out about him. His challenge is strictly a private one….he seems the type who loves having complete control over others and has no qualms when it comes to killing.'_

_x_

-"And if my suspicions are correct….he's steps ahead of us…. We're going to have to prove his death note is authentic by testing it." Near's electronically disguised voice spoke from the computer on which a giant gothic L was displayed, pausing a moment while the officers took in his words.-

"What do you mean we have to test it? Wouldn't just seeing the Shinigami…." Yamamoto glanced at Matsuda, who he had heard mumbling about the idea before Near contacted them, and noticed the relief of not having to ask the question himself as it spread over his superior's face. _'Great, leave it to the youngest officer to ask the foolish questions….'_

-"If - let's call him Kira X for now - hadn't sent what are in most probability real death note sheets, that would be logical. But since Kira X has sent those sheets, and is intelligent enough to avoid notice for three years so far - perhaps longer - it is safe to conclude that tracking him through his Shinigami is impossible. Unless his motive is some police-assisted suicide - which is moot since none of the death note rules forbid writing one's own name - sending death note sheets while still possessed by a Shinigami would be incredibly foolhardy. There would be no reason for doing so." Near paused while the taskforce officers present nodded in understanding tinged with bewilderment.-

"But….if…if what you're saying is that Kira X has no Shinigami attached to him or his death note, then…how is that possible? You can't really kill a Shinigami, I mean, it is possible, but how likely…." Matsuda asked, nervous smile on his lips. The sickening sensation at the pit of his stomach, which had been a constant presence since Sayu's funeral, worsened. _'If this Kira can kill a Shinigami….'_

-"The only explanation currently available is that the Shinigami attached to Kira X must have cared enough about him to protect his life, thus ending the Shinigami's own. But how it happened is irrelevant to the investigation, and all that concerns us is that Kira X must not have a Shinigami currently."-

"Um….actually, couldn't it be….since each of you met the first Kira's Shinigami before….couldn't it be that Kira X has the same Shinigami and knows it?" Yamamoto asked, voice tentative as the idea sprang to his lips the very moment it popped into his head. His stomach flipped at the sudden silence and stares that greeted his words and he turned slightly pink as he stammered. "Well….it…it would make it….useless to hide, right?"

-"That is a good alternative theory, Yamamoto-san, but considering Kira X has been around for three years…and we do not yet have reason to doubt that….it is highly improbable that if the first Kira's Shinigami is attached to this new Kira that none of the original taskforce members have seen him yet. There's the possibility that Kira X is a complete recluse and thus your theory could then be possible as well, but the likelihood of Kira X being able to successfully investigate the first Kira and kill all those people without being known is low."-

"I guess that is true enough, he'd have had to investigate things extensively over the past three years to find out about everything…." Yamamoto sighed, arms crossed in front of him. He was thankful enough that his idea hadn't caused an immediate rebuke for its stupidity.

"Yeah, it's not like he's like L and can get access to information just by requesting it…." Matsuda grinned at Yamamoto, filled with nostalgia from remembering when he was the foolish young police detective.

-"…." Near absorbed Matsuda's jesting words, his train of thought alerted to a fantastic and illuminating idea. "….it might be possible that Kira X does have easy access to such information."-

"What? But how…." Yamamoto began only to be cut off again by Near's computerized voice.

- "The building used as taskforce headquarters during the first Kira investigation still stands. It was abandoned after the original investigation ended, and the security system is ten years old…." Near enunciated carefully, making sure not to refer to the original L while Yamamoto, who was not privy to the fact that he wasn't the first L, was listening. Had it only been Aizawa and Matsuda he was speaking to, he would've came out and said 'the building the previous L had built still stood.'-

"Wha….oh, that's right. Technology has advanced fast during the past ten years, Kira X could have broken into the building despite the strict security system. And then could have hacked the computers….." Matsuda turned to stare at Aizawa, voice catching in his throat as they both thought the same thing.

"Then there's the chance that Kira X is hiding out at the old investigation headquarters…."

"We must go and check it out."


End file.
